Guys My Age OS
by Tsukiyo Luna
Summary: "Mieux que l'alcool ?" s'étonna Livaï en buvant un peu de son verre. Elle hocha la tête et se pencha vers lui comme si elle lui disait un secret. "Le sexe" chuchota-t-elle. Elle se redressa. (Un OS inspiré par les paroles de la musique "Guys My Age" de Hey Violet.)


**Bonjour mes macarons ! Voici un OS de ma composition. J'écoutais la musique quand l'histoire m'est venue. Je me base sur les paroles. Je les ai peut-être un peu bougées de place pour que ça colle mieux.**

 **Je préviens qu'il faut à peu près 30 minutes pour le lire et des paroles holées holées mais rien de grave. Avis aux jeunes personnes qui lisent à leurs risques et périls.**

 **La traduction (que je suis allée chercher pour plus de précision) vient de : . .**

 **C'est tout ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle se souvenait de la scène dans les moindres détails. Ils étaient dans la rue, juste devant leur université. Il y avait plein d'élèves, certains sortaient, d'autres rentraient ou stagnaient en fumant une cigarette voir une substance quelconque. Elle sortait en marchant rapidement. Derrière elle, un garçon poussait les gens pour la rattraper.

« **Luna !** » s'écria-t-il. Elle ne se retourna pas. « **Luna, putain !** » hurla-t-il. Elle grinça des dents. Il allait lui foutre la paix oui ?! « **Luna !** »

« **Ta gueule !** » hurla-t-elle sans le regarder.

« **Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n'était pas voulu, on était tous bourrés et tu sais que Mikasa me court après !** » Il l'avait presque rattrapée. Elle accéléra le pas.

« **Ta gueule Eren !** » cria-t-elle à son attention. Elle sentit un bras lui prendre l'épaule et la retourner. C'était lui. Dix centimètres de plus qu'elle, des yeux verts émeraudes perdus, des cheveux bruns en bataille et le souffle court. « **Dégage ! Lâche-moi et ne me reparle pas !** » cria-t-elle en poussant sa main.

« **Mais puisque je te dis que c'était une erreur !** » se justifia-t-il. Luna voyait les regards des différentes personnes autour se poser sur eux. Elle s'en battait royalement les couilles.

« **Ah ouais ?** » Elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa en arrière. « **Parce que coucher avec quelqu'un ça se fait par erreur ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir te dire que oui mais… laisse-moi réfléchir ?! Non ! On ne couche pas par erreur !** »

« **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?** » demanda-t-il affolé. Elle se calma et lui lança un regard noir.

« **Rien.** »

« **Rien ?!** » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « **Alors pourquoi tu me fais une scène ?!** » s'énerva-t-il.

« **Tu ne feras rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant Eren ! Ne viens plus me parler !** » dit-elle.

« **Attends ! Tu ne romps pas avec moi là j'espère ?** » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante. Elle soupira.

« **Ça a l'air d'autre chose ?** » Elle s'éloigna de lui. « **Retourne avec Mikasa, apparemment vous avez eu beaucoup de fun à vous envoyer en l'air toute la soirée. Tu ne me voulais que pour mon cul, tu en as un autre à présent alors va le voir et baise-le bien. Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui aime boire à en vomir et t'envoyer en l'air dès que tu le peux** » cracha-t-elle.

« **Dis pas de la merde Luna !** » Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula encore.

« **Ne m'approche plus Eren, c'est fini !** » Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant à travers les rues.

 **I haven't seen my ex since we broke up**  
Je n'ai pas revu mon ex depuis qu'on s'est séparé  
 **Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up**  
Probablement parce qu'il ne veut pas mûrir

Putain… C'est le je ne sais combientième et on repart à la case zéro. Ce sont tous les mêmes, des gars en chien qui se foutent de tout… Tous des gars immatures. Ils font bien d'aller voir leurs putes. J'en ai marre de donner pour me faire couiller à la fin. Discours de rage ? Peut-être, mais elle le pensait.

Elle se balada dans les rues, seule. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer immédiatement. Elle allait mettre son appartement sens dessus-dessous si elle y retournait. Elle refit sa queue de cheval blanche qui était tombée pendant sa course. Elle soupira. Les gars sont tous des gamins de quatre ans au fond. A peine capable de se tenir… Elle finit par rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Juste l'envie furieuse de se défouler. Elle n'avait pas cours demain. Tant mieux, elle allait pouvoir sortir pour oublier. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille mais elle allait le devenir. On dit que les connards engendrent des connasses qui engendrent à leur tour des connards. Elle voyait d'où ça venait. Ce putain de cercle vicieux… Ah, et puis il y avait les bâtards de naissance.

 **Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut**  
Maintenant je suis dehors et je porte quelque chose de court  
 **'Bout to get attention from a grown up**  
Pour attirer l'attention d'un adulte

Elle s'était changée. Elle portait un short en cuir noir taille haute, un tee-shirt rouge foncé en dentelle dans le dos qui révélait son soutien-gorge noir et des escarpins rouges assortis. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux puis s'était maquillée avant de rajouter ses bijoux. Elle était prête. Elle jeta un regard dans son miroir. Parfait, elle faisait bien fille de 21 ans. Elle se trouvait normale d'habitude mais là… Elle allait faire un malheur. Elle envoya un baiser à son reflet en fixant ses lèvres rouges. Elle savait qu'elle était belle et en jouait très peu. Pourtant, ce soir, elle était devenue une vraie bombe à retardement. Elle prit les clés de sa voiture, son sac et descendit les escaliers. Elle entendit des sifflements dans la rue mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle monta dans sa petite voiture avant de se raviser. Elle risquait de rentrer défoncée. Le taxi serait une meilleure idée. Elle ressortit et composa le numéro.

« **Où allez-vous Madame ?** » demanda poliment le chauffeur.

« **La boîte des ailes de la liberté** » répondit-elle. Il hocha la tête et enclencha le moteur. Elle descendit après avoir payé et entra dans la boite. Il était 21 heures 30 et le monde était déjà là. C'était la boîte la plus réputée du coin et on était vendredi soir. Il y allait avoir de l'ambiance. Elle alla aux vestiaires et déposa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bar et commander de l'alcool. Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir et sa tête tourner légèrement avant de revenir à la normale. Elle en était sûre, elle allait finir déchirée.

 **Guys my age don't know how to treat me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me traiter  
 **Don't know how to treat me**  
Ne savent pas comment ma traiter  
 **Don't know how to treat me**  
Ne savent pas comment me traiter  
 **Guys my age don't know how to touch me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer  
 **Guys my age don't know how to keep me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Don't know how to keep me**  
Ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Don't know how to keep me**  
Ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Guys my age don't know how to touch me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer

Elle dansait depuis un moment maintenant. Le monde avait rempli la discothèque. Il y avait des gens partout, au bar, dans les salons, à l'étage VIP, dehors et surtout, surtout, sur la piste de danse. Elle était parmi eux. Elle balançait son corps au rythme de la musique. Les couleurs jouaient sur le sol et les visages tandis que les basses les rendaient tous sourds. Le noir la libérait. Elle ne faisait pas attention au jugement, elle dansait comme elle en avait envie. Elle parcourait la foule avec ses yeux quand elle ne les fermait pas. Des dizaines d'homme la fixaient avec un regard fiévreux. En même temps, elle ne passait pas inaperçue avec ses cheveux blancs et sa tenue. Ça la faisait sourire. Ils étaient tous pareils. Ils pensaient tous pouvoir l'avoir. Quel beau rêve... La plupart avait environ 18 ou 20 ans. Des gamins, encore… Des gamins qui ne feraient que lui faire revivre la même chose qu'avec Jean, Marco, Reiner, Berthold ou Eren. Tous des gosses. Ils ne savent définitivement pas s'occuper d'une femme. Définitivement, les gars de son âge ne savent pas comment se comporter, ne savent pas lui faire atteindre le septième ciel, ne savent pas comment la faire sentir différente et ne savent pas s'imposer.

Soudain, elle vit une paire d'yeux différente. Elle était foncée et perçante. Elle la fixait à travers la foule. C'était un homme, il avait les cheveux noirs, court. Il portait un jean slim noir et une chemise blanche entrouverte. Il était accoudé au bar et buvait un verre remplit de liquide doré. De l'alcool sans aucun doute. Luna planta son regard dans le sien pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en train de la reluquer. Un petit rictus apparut sur son visage. C'était bien elle et il avait vu qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il leva son verre à son intention et but le fond. Elle dansa différemment. Elle l'aguichait. Il avait compris puisque ses yeux parcouraient ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle. Difficile avec la foule qui l'entourait. Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Elle voulait le voir de plus près. Elle voulait l'attirer. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il vint la rejoindre.

 **'Cause you hold me like a woman**  
Parce que tu me tiens comme une femme  
 **In a way I've never felt before**  
D'une façon que je n'ai jamais connue avant  
 **And it makes me wanna hold on**  
Et ça me donne envie de tenir  
 **And it makes me wanna be all yours**  
Et ça me donne envie d'être toute à toi

Ils n'avaient pas parlés. C'était inutile. Ils n'en avaient pas envie non plus. Elle s'était collée à lui et avait commencé à danser contre lui. Il était plus petit qu'elle de plusieurs centimètres à cause de ses talons mais elle ne voyait pas la différence. Il avait posé ses mains sur elle et l'avait retournée pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle sentait ses muscles sous sa peau. Il était extrêmement bien foutu, c'était sûr. De plus près, il était encore plus séduisant. Il avait une coupe undercut et elle avait l'impression que ses yeux tendaient vers le gris. M'enfin, la lumière n'était pas extra. Sa chemise dévoilait le début de son torse très bien sculpté et il avait un de ces culs ! Luna avait vraiment trouvé un bon coup. Oui, elle pensait à un bon coup parce qu'elle espérait pouvoir aller plus loin avec lui. Ce n'était pas trop son habitude mais elle en avait envie.

La manière dont ses mains se posaient sur elle lui donnait envie. Elle se sentait vibrer juste à ce contact. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, peut-être que l'alcool aidait ? Elle voulait qu'il la garde contre elle encore et encore. Elle voulait sentir son souffle autre part que sur son cou et souhaitait que sa langue ne reste pas que sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Après un long moment, elle sentit la main de l'homme prendre la sienne et l'entrainer hors de la foule. Il l'emmenait vers le bar. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« **Deux verre de rhum !** » demanda-t-il au serveur qui hocha la tête. « **Je te l'offre** » dit-il en se tournant vers Luna.

« **Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Je te tutoie hein, ça sera plus pratique et vu que de toute façon je suis à moitié allumée…** » sourit-elle s'accoudant au bar.

« **Comment tu t'appelles ?** » fit-il en lui tendant le second verre d'alcool.

« **Luna** » répondit-elle. « **Et toi ?** »

« **Livaï. Donc, Luna, que fais-tu ici ?** » Elle haussa un sourcil. Il voulait engager la conversation ? Soit.

 **All he ever wanted was to go down**  
Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller plus bas  
 **What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah**  
Ce que nous étions censés faire avec tous ses amis autour, ouais  
 **Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house**  
Fumant de la weed, il n'avait jamais envie de quitter cette maison  
 **Got an empty cushion on that sofa now**  
Il y a une place vide sur ce sofa maintenant

« **Je me retourne la tête pour ne pas penser aux connards** » répondit-elle. « **Parce que vois-tu, Livaï… Les gars sont des salops.** » Elle avala la moitié de son verre. « **Des gros salops, surtout ceux de 20 ans. Parce qu'ils te disent qu'ils t'aiment et blabla… Toi tu dis ouais, ouais et puis tu penses que pour une fois ce sera différent.** » Elle but encore en grimaçant. « **Mais non ! Ce sont aussi des fils de pute qui couchent à droite et à gauche alors que pourtant vous baisez pratiquement tous les jours !** » Elle eut un rire ironique. « **Parce qu'à part faire des fêtes, se bourrer la gueule et se défoncer à je ne sais quoi, il n'y a rien d'autre.** » Elle soupira. « **Donc à la fin, les gentilles filles elles pètent un câble et sortent en boîte de nuit pour oublier et peut-être…** » Elle lança une œillade à Livaï. « **…trouver un truc qui marche mieux que l'alcool.** »

« **Mieux que l'alcool ?** » s'étonna Livaï en buvant un peu de son verre. Elle hocha la tête et se pencha vers lui comme si elle lui disait un secret.

« **Le sexe** » chuchota-t-elle. Elle se redressa. « **Une vraie bonne partie de jambes en l'air où tu te fais déchirer !** » assura-t-elle. « **Parce que je t'assure que le sexe avec les gars de mon âge, et bah… ce n'est pas fameux…** » Elle finit son verre. Il sourit. Il aimait la manière dont elle parlait malgré qu'elle soit légèrement ivre.

« **Je vois… donc tu es venue ici pour te trouver de quoi oublier à savoir, un mec à baiser ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Mais quel âge as-tu Livaï ?** »

« **29 ans.** » répondit-il.

« **Parfait, ça enlève déjà une partie du problème.** »

« **Je pourrais être un très mauvais coup** » se défendit-il. Elle l'examina d'un œil.

« **Tu n'as pas l'air du tout d'être un mauvais coup. Bien au contraire, je suis sûre que tu es génial au lit.** »

« **Tu juges à l'apparence ?** »

« **A l'intuition féminine** » répondit-elle. Il sourit. Ce sourire lui donnait toutes les réponses du monde. Il savait lui-même qu'il était bon au lit. « **Mais dis-moi Livaï, qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais ici ?** » demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« **J'écoute une adolescente ivre se plaindre de la mentalité des gars de 20 ans.** » Elle rit.

« **De un, je ne suis pas une ado, j'ai 21 ans et de deux, je ne suis pas ivre mais légèrement allumée, en plus l'ambiance me détend.** »

« **Bien, bien, je peux la refaire si tu veux. J'écoute une jeune femme complètement bandante me draguer.** » Elle sourit.

« **C'est mieux, c'est mieux, tu as tapé en plein dans le mille. Allez, répond à ma question.** »

« **Le boulot me fou en l'air alors j'ai décidé de venir me détendre. Je ne suis pas déçu.** » Elle sourit.

« **Charmeur** » dit-elle en l'accusant. Il refit son rictus.

« **Et dis-moi Livaï, qu'elle travail fais-tu ?** »

« **PDG dans une grande entreprise de vente.** » Elle fit une tête impressionnée avant de revenir à la normal.

« **Monsieur le PDG fait un burn-out** » dit-elle pour se moquer. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle regarda les gens sur la piste de danse. « **Ça te dirais de finir cette conversation autre part ?** » demanda-t-elle. Il jaugea. « **Réfléchis-bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une femme bandante te propose un after.** » Elle sourit. Il sourit en retour et se leva en payant les boissons. Elle le suivit sur le parking. Il sortit les clés d'une belle voiture de sport bleu électrique. Luna siffla. « **Eh bien, t'es vraiment un PDG d'une grosse boîte toi.** » Il sourit et la laissa s'installer du côté passager.

« **Tu viens chez moi ?** » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête en admirant le cuir des sièges. « **Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ?** » s'assura-t-il en démarrant le moteur. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **Ecoute, je suis célibataire depuis ce matin, donc je ne peux tromper personne. Je ne rencontre pas un beau-gosse dans une boîte tous les jours et encore moins un qui veut bien de moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas vierge, alors je n'ai rien à perdre, vraiment. Je me connais, si j'étais ivre au point de ne plus pouvoir faire mes propres choix je n'aurais pas parlé de ton boulot.** » Elle retira ses escarpins en soupirant. « **Rassuré de savoir que tu ne vas pas me violer ?** » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers elle. Il parcourut son corps avec ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien. Qu'il se rince l'œil, ils iraient bien plus loin que du matage, alors à ce niveau.

« **Très** » répondit-il. Il se mit en route. Elle apprécia quand il rabattit le toit de la voiture. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux. C'était agréable. « **Sinon, je t'ai dit que j'étais PDG mais toi ? Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?** » Elle lui répondit sans ouvrir les yeux.

« **J'ai fait des études en droits mais ça ne m'a pas plus donc j'ai changé de cursus. Je suis passée en commerce/vente/distribution. C'est plus mon style, le contact et la persuasion. J'aime ce milieu.** » Livaï continua la conversation même s'il était concentré sur la route. Il faisait attention, il avait quand même quelques grammes dans le sang. Luna regardait passer les grands buildings illuminés. Ils étaient dans une grande ville. Elle habitait à l'opposé de leur direction, dans les quartiers plus modestes. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en plein centre-ville mais elle soupçonnait Livaï d'habiter dans les quartiers riches.

« **Tu es à quelle école ?** » Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Il était impossible de voir les étoiles avec la lumière de la ville.

« **A l'université Maria-Rose** » répondit-elle. Il fut surpris. C'était l'une des meilleures universités du pays. Elle n'acceptait que les élèves à haut potentiel. La jeune fille à sa droite devait être très intelligente pour y étudier. Dans le secteur de la vente en plus, il savait plus que quiconque que ce secteur était très demandé et donc très sélectif. Sa propre boîte envoyait des chasseurs de tête pour repérer les éléments prometteurs. Il fronça les sourcils. Luna… Ce prénom lui disait un truc à présent… Mais bien sûr ! Elle était l'espoir de l'académie de l'année dernière. Elle avait explosé les examens avec une présentation très astucieuse d'un moyen de vente qui ferait doubler les bénéfices de la plupart des petites entreprises à coût réduit. Son projet avait été récompensé par une prime de 1 000 euros. C'était peu pour l'idée à son avis, mais bon. Il sourit, il n'était pas tombé sur n'importe qui, vraiment.

 **Told him, "Good luck with the next one."**  
Je lui ai dit: "bonne chance avec la prochaine."  
 **Maybe she'll be just as immature**  
Peut-être qu'elle sera tout aussi immature  
 **Gotta thank him, he's the reason**  
Je dois le remercier, il est la raison  
 **That I'll find out what I'm looking for**  
Qui m'a fait découvrir ce que je cherchais vraiment

« **C'est étrange qu'une belle fille comme toi et intelligente ne trouve pas d'homme convenable. Surtout dans ton université.** » Elle haussa les épaules.

« **Pas vraiment, le niveau d'étude ne veut rien dire…** » Elle soupira. « **Ils finissent tous par coucher avec une autre ou à faire un coup de pute. J'ai appris hier qu'Eren avait couché avec Mikasa, une fille qui lui tournait autour depuis des années… Son excuse à lui c'était l'alcool… J'espère que ça se passera bien pour eux. Pour coucher en étant complètement déchirés et l'utiliser comme excuse, il faut vraiment être immature.** » Elle eut un rire amer. « **Remarque, ils vont bien ensemble comme ça. Deux immatures, ça devrait passer.** » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait cela à un inconnu. Elle s'en fichait, ça sortait tout seul et ça lui faisait du bien. « **Je pense que je suis maudite. Je suis vouée à des relations foireuses.** »

« **Je ne pense pas** » murmura Livaï. « **Je pense que tu tomberas sur le bon un jour.** » Elle rit amèrement une fois de plus.

« **Peut-être, en tout cas ce ne sera pas un gamin. J'en ai ma claque d'eux.** » Elle examina le quartier dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer. Elle avait raison, un quartier bien riche. Il y avait des villas dans tous les coins et aucune voiture ne trainaient dans les rues. Elles étaient sûrement trop chères pour être garées sur le trottoir. Puis, ils devaient tous avoir un garage. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande villa et le portail se ferma derrière eux. Livaï gara la voiture. Elle s'étira. « **Au moins, maintenant je sais ce que je veux.** »

« **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** » demanda Livaï en éteignant le moteur et en se tournant vers elle.

« **Tous sauf un truc qui ressemble à mes exs** » répondit-elle.

« **Tu en demandes beaucoup** » se moqua-t-il.

« **J'ai beaucoup à donner en échange** » répliqua-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

« **Comme ?** » Il l'imita et se leva.

« **De la confiance et une loyauté sans faille, de l'amusement, de l'attention, de l'appui, des heures de fou rire, des surprises… Pleins de choses, tout ce que j'ai même.** » Elle suivit Livaï en marchant pieds nus sur les dalles en pierre menant à la porte. « **C'est peut-être le problème.** » Elle haussa les épaules en entrant dans la maison. « **M'enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour me lamenter sur ma vie de souvenir.** » Elle entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure et atterrir sur la table à côté de la porte.

 **Guys my age don't know how to treat me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me traiter  
 **Don't know how to treat me**  
Ne savent pas comment ma traiter  
 **Don't know how to treat me**  
Ne savent pas comment me traiter  
 **Guys my age don't know how to touch me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer  
 **Guys my age don't know how to keep me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Don't know how to keep me**  
Ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Don't know how to keep me**  
Ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Guys my age don't know how to touch me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer

Elle sentit deux mains l'enserrer par derrière. Elle fut ramenée contre un torse chaud. Elle soupira d'anticipation. Le souffle de Livaï s'écrasait dans son cou et la réchauffait. En fait, elle avait déjà très chaud. Sa peau était en ébullition. Elle balança ses escarpins dans un coin et plaça ses mains dans le cou de Livaï. Il la retourna dans ses bras et remarqua qu'elle faisait pratiquement sa taille à ce moment. Peut-être quelques centimètres de plus… Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« **Sûre ?** » demanda-t-il en voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne regrettait pas. « **Après, ça sera trop tard…** » Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Elle l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire. Leurs haleines avaient le goût d'alcool. Elle se pressa contre lui alors qu'il commença à tirer sur son haut pour le sortir de son short. Doucement, il glissa ses mains sous le tissu et caressa sa peau. Il mordit sa lèvre et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour lui laisser l'accès. Il l'entraina dans un baiser endiablé. Ils avaient chaud et la température ne faisait que grimper. Elle tenta de le dominer dans l'échange et y parvint pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne grogne et raffermisse sa prise sur elle. Il la fit céder de nouveau. Elle nota qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle prenne l'ascendant. Elle aimait ça. Il commença à avancer pour la faire reculer. Il coupa leur échange et colla son front contre le sien. « **On monte ?** » Elle hocha la tête.

« **Avec plaisir. J'espère que ton lit est confortable, je suis très chiante avec ça** » rit-elle. Il sourit.

« **Je t'assure que tu ne t'intéresseras pas le moins du monde au lit.** » Elle le suivit dans les escaliers.

« **J'espère bien.** » Ils grimpèrent en haut et Luna ne fit pas attention au décor. Elle sentit juste qu'il la reprit dans ses bras quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle soupira plus fortement. Elle déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ses épaules avant de la lâcher par terre. Elle se mordit les lèvres. « **J'en étais sûre…** » chuchota-t-elle.

« **De ?** » demanda-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« **Que tu étais bien foutu. Ça se voyait tellement.** » Il sourit dans son cou et lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle retint un gémissement.

« **Sensible à cet endroit…** » susurra-t-il dans son oreille. Il sentit la peau de Luna s'hérisser de partout. « **Très sensible même** » dit-il en soufflant plus que nécessaire. Elle frissonna d'autant plus. Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il la ramena contre lui et lui lécha le lobe.

« **Li-vaï** » se plaint-elle en retenant un gémissement au fond de sa gorge.

« **Tu sais que si tu dis mon nom comme ça je vais juste vouloir continuer… Je me demande comment tu réagiras à la suite** » murmura-t-il. Elle gémit tout bas et ferma les yeux. Elle s'abandonna à ses bras. Il descendit. Il embrassa son épaule, sa clavicule, le haut de sa poitrine. Elle grogna et passa ses mains dans le dos de l'homme. Elle retraça les muscles de ses épaules avec ses ongles. Elle sentit sa peau réagir en s'hérissant. Elle sourit. Elle déplaça ses mains sur le devant et caressa ses abdos. Elle descendit un peu plus et refit le trait de son V du bout des ongles. Il grogna dans son cou alors que tout son corps se tendit.

« **Je ne suis pas la seule on dirait…** » chuchota-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas mais la poussa doucement en arrière. Elle tomba assise sur le matelas et retira rapidement son short. Elle monta plus haut dans le lit pour lui laisser de la place. Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne s'approche pas. Elle pencha la tête sous l'incompréhension.

« **Tu es magnifique.** » Elle rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. « **Si tu veux mon avis, ceux qui t'ont laissée sont des gros cons. Ils devaient être aveugles.** » Luna rit doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir les rougeurs sur ses joues. Ça ne fit qu'empirer quand Livaï retira son jean pour se retrouver en boxer. Elle se mordit les lèvres en parcourant son corps avec ses yeux. Elle voulait se rappeler de chacun de ses traits, de chacune de ses expressions, de chacun de ses mots.

 **« On peut dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus »** laissa-t-elle tomber. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de monter sur le matelas. Il la rejoignit et l'allongea doucement en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa plus fortement qu'avant. Il passa une main sous sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Rapidement, les choses s'enflammèrent.

Ils s'unirent comme s'ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir recommencer.

A la fin, elle respirait bruyamment en fixant le plafond. Des larmes perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. L'homme roula sur le côté pour lui permette de prendre de l'air librement.

« **Wouh** » dit-elle avec la force qui lui restait. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **J'en reviens pas… C'était… indescriptible** » dit-elle à bout de souffle. Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face. Elle posa sa tête sur son propre bras et sourit. Il tendit la main vers elle et replaça une longue mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son dos.

« **Même après ça tu es encore belle** » dit-il. Elle rougit mais n'arrêta pas de le fixer. « **Ton sourire est magnifique aussi. Je crois que c'est l'une des choses qui te rend belle.** » Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« **Tu es bavard même après avoir couché avec moi, c'est rare. Souvent les garçons s'endorment directement après.** »

« **Tu as sommeil ?** » demanda-t-il tout bas. Elle hocha la tête en retenant un bâillement. « **Viens.** » Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se mit dedans avant qu'il ne les referme dans son dos.

« **Bonne nuit Livaï…** » dit-elle avec une voix trainante.

« **Hum…** » fut sa seule réponse. Elle dormait déjà. Il l'entendait, sa respiration était plus posée et plus profonde. Il s'endormit en l'écoutant respirer. Il se sentait bien, comme si tous ses problèmes au boulot s'étaient envolés avec la venue de la demoiselle.

 **So I'm never going back**  
Donc je ne vais jamais revenir  
 **No, I'm never going back**  
Non je ne vais jamais revenir

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner sur la terrasse de Livaï. Elle s'était réveillée seule dans le lit. Elle avait été surprise mais du bruit l'avait attirée en bas. Elle était descendue et avait trouvé l'homme en train de siroter un thé dehors. Elle l'avait rejoint. Il lui avait souri et proposé de manger un bout. Elle avait accepté avec joie. Ils mangeaient en silence mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Juste du silence.

Luna regardait Livaï avec attention. Elle avait peur d'une chose, de ses sentiments. L'homme l'avait envoutée en quelques heures et maintenant son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il était impossible de tomber amoureuse d'un inconnu. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais le sentiment s'en rapprochait. Elle n'était pas amoureuse mais ressentait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose pouvait se transformer en amour. Elle finit son croissant et se leva. Les yeux de Livaï suivirent son mouvement.

« **Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Cette soirée était géniale et merci pour le déjeuner.** » Elle rentra dans la salle à manger-cuisine et reprit ses escarpins et son sac qui avaient été rangés dans un coin. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit compte de la propreté de l'endroit. Livaï était à coup sûr très à cheval sur le nettoyage ou alors il avait une femme de ménage très compétente. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte sans rien dire. Il la regarda l'ouvrir et sortir.

« **Au revoir, gamine.** » Elle sourit en entendant son ton doux et lui fit signe de la main. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui mais comme il n'avait pas amorcé de contact physique, elle en ferait autant. Elle rentra chez elle en taxi. Elle s'était dépêchée pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, elle avait très envie de prendre une douche, deuxièmement, elle avait un travail à rendre pour mardi et troisièmement, elle avait peur de ne plus avoir la force de partir si elle s'attardait. Elle passa son week-end à penser à sa rencontre.

 **Guys my age don't know how to treat me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me traiter  
 **Don't know how to treat me**  
Ne savent pas comment ma traiter  
 **Don't know how to treat me**  
Ne savent pas comment me traiter  
 **Guys my age don't know how to touch me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer  
 **Guys my age don't know how to keep me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Don't know how to keep me**  
Ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Don't know how to keep me**  
Ne savent pas comment me garder  
 **Guys my age don't know how to touch me**  
Les gars de mon âge ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer

Une semaine s'écoula, on était le mercredi de la suivante. Luna et Livaï ne s'étaient pas revus. Luna s'était fait une raison, elle ne le croiserait plus. C'était juste un excellent souvenir. Elle avait failli pleurer mais elle connaissait les règles du jeu. Elle avait fait quelques rêves sur lui et avait cru le voir à certains endroits au début mais c'était passé. Le lundi juste après leur rencontre, Eren était revenue la voir en s'excusant. Elle l'avait envoyé baladé, depuis, il insistait tous les jours. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« **Luna. Je me suis excusé des centaines de fois, je ferais tous ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé, c'était un gros accident, une grosse bêtise mais ça n'arrivera plus je te le promets. Je t'aime trop pour que tu me laisses, donne-moi une seconde chance** » implora-t-il en la suivant dans les couloirs. C'était la fin de la journée et Luna était fatiguée. Elle ne tentait plus de repousser Eren depuis un moment. Elle le laissait parler sans rien dire. Il se fatiguerait bien un jour.

« **Je n'ai plus besoin de gamins dans ton genre Eren, retourne voir Mikasa. Elle te pardonnera quoi que tu fasses. C'est un bon plan non ?** »

« **Mais je ne l'aime pas !** » s'égosilla-t-il. « **Comment je peux te faire comprendre ?** » Il s'évertuait à rester à côté d'elle alors qu'elle traçait dans les couloirs. Elle souhaitait sortir le plus rapidement possible de l'université et prendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle.

« **On ne couche pas par accident avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas** » gronda Luna.

« **Tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un avec qui tu n'étais pas en couple ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ?** » s'énerva le brun.

« **Bien sûr que si ! Et pas plus tard que le week-end dernier, j'ai rencontré un type en boîte de nuit et j'ai fini chez lui si tu veux tout savoir** » lui dit-elle.

« **Tu vois que ça peut arriver !** » se défendit-il.

« **La différence entre toi et moi Eren, c'est que je n'étais pas en couple à ce moment. Je n'ai donc trompé personne.** » Elle accéléra le pas en voyant la grille. Elle la passa rapidement et tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la foule devant l'université. C'était bizarre qu'il y ait autant de monde, d'habitude, les gens partaient le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Ils ne stagnaient pas devant l'école.

« **Mais Luna ! J'étais déchiré !** » s'exclama-t-il. Elle finit par lâcher. Elle se mit à pousser tout le monde pour passer à cause de sa colère. Elle finit quand même par sortir du tas humain. Elle était au bord de la route. Elle comprit la raison de l'agitation. Une magnifique voiture de sport bleu électrique était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle crut la reconnaitre mais… Non, impossible. Une main lui attrapa le bras.

« **Eren ! Laisse-moi à la fin !** » fulmina-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

« **Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas !** » Elle grimaça, il resserrait ses doigts.

« **Eren, tu me fais mal !** » cria-t-elle.

« **Je te laisserais quand tu me pardonneras, les erreurs arrivent à tout le monde, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber pour ça !** » hurla-t-il. Luna commença légèrement à paniquer. Allait-il devenir violent ? « **Je te harcèlerai s'il le faut mais tu seras à moi Luna, tu m'appartiens, tu n'es à personne d'autre !** » Elle tirait de plus en plus sur son bras quand soudain, elle vit Eren s'intéresser à quelque chose dans son dos.

« **Oï, gamin, elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te toi, c'est difficile à comprendre ?** » demanda une voix grave derrière elle. Elle sursauta.

« **Livaï ?** » s'étonna-t-elle en se tordant le dos pour le voir.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nabot ? Je règle une histoire avec ma copine, reste en dehors de ça** » dit Eren. Livaï haussa un sourcil.

« **J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était plus ta copine** » le provoqua Livaï.

« **Ta gueule, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? D'abord, tu te mêles de quoi là hein ? Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?** » Livaï réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa le poignet d'Eren qui tenait le bras de Luna et se mit à serrer. Le jeune homme grimaça et finit par lâcher sa prise. Luna recula et partit se cacher derrière Livaï.

« **Merci** » dit-elle du bout des lèvres la voix tremblante.

« **Tch. Dégage gamin avant que je ne m'énerve.** » La voix de Livaï était froide et ferme.

« **Je ne suis pas celui qui devrait dégager ici le nain, tu arrives de nulle part et tu me prends ma copine !** » hurla Eren. Livaï tordit le bras d'Eren avant de le projeter à terre et de lui mettre son genou dans le visage. Il plaça sa main sur sa tête et recommença plusieurs fois. Finalement, Eren tomba au sol et Livaï en profita pour lui mettre plusieurs coups dans l'estomac.

« **Livaï !** » s'écria Luna en lui agrippant le bras. Elle le tira en arrière pour le retenir. « **Stop, c'est bon, il a eu son compte. Tu vas trop loin.** » Il haussa un sourcil et regarda le brun qui se relevait difficilement.

« **Tch. Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ou de la toucher une nouvelle fois ou tu ne te relèveras pas cette fois. Compris ?** » Livaï tourna les talons en prenant le bras de Luna afin de l'emmener avec lui. Il la fit rentrer dans sa voiture et entra à son tour côté conducteur. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards grâce aux vitres teintées.

« **J'avais bien reconnu ta voiture, je n'étais pas sûre mais au final j'avais raison** » dit Luna. Livaï soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer.

« **Luna** » commença-t-il.

« **Tu m'étonnes que ça rameute plein de monde, c'est une belle voiture** » continua-t-elle sans l'écouter.

« **Luna** » répéta-t-il.

« **J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave avec tout ce monde, ça m'a fait peur…** »

« **Luna !** » cria-t-il pour la couper. Elle sursauta. Ses mains tremblaient et elle parlait pour se changer les idées. Maintenant qu'il avait son attention, il parla. « **Tu vas bien ?** » Elle hocha la tête. « **Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?** » Elle secoua la tête. « **Tu as eu peur ?** » Elle hocha la tête. Il souffla.

« **Merci… pour l'aide je veux dire** » articula-t-elle.

« **C'est rien, tu aurais dû me dire qu'il t'embêtait à ce point…** » Elle rit malgré son stress.

« **Et comment ?** » Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Je dois te donner mon numéro, c'est plus sûr.** » Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-tu là ?** » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« **Je voulais te voir, tu hantes mes pensées depuis une semaine entière alors comme je savais où tu travaillais. J'ai attendu hier aussi mais je ne t'ai pas vue…** »

« **C'est parce que je sors très tard le mardi vu que je bosse sur mon projet** » expliqua-t-elle. Elle avait fini par se calmer, elle était détendue à ses côtés. « **Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?** »

« **Je te l'ai dit, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…** » Elle rit. « **Quoi ?** »

« **C'est drôle parce que c'est réciproque.** » Il tourna ses yeux vers elle et planta ses pupilles grises aciers dans les siennes, violettes. Elle avait eu raison, il avait les yeux gris. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'après quelques minutes, à bout de souffle.

« **Tant mieux…** » souffla-t-il. Elle lui sourit.

« **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Je pensais te proposer quelque chose d'autre qu'aller chez moi parce que tu pourrais penser que je suis vraiment en manque et que je n'attends qu'une chose : te sauter dessus.** » Elle rit. « **Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te ramener chez moi pour te sauter dessus** » avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Elle frissonna en entendant ses mots.

« **Ça me tente aussi tu sais…** » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Il démarra la voiture et ils partirent chez lui.

« **Tu parais préoccupée** » dit-il sur la route en la voyant gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« **Je… Non rien…** » Elle s'arrêta rapidement et regarda à travers la fenêtre.

« **Dis-moi.** » Elle se tourna vers lui qui la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge. « **Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?** » demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle.

« **Je me demandais… Où est-ce que tout ça allait mener… Ce n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air à la base… Je ne voudrais finir en… plan cul** » lâcha-t-elle anxieuse. Il sourit. « **Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?** » s'étonna-t-elle.

« **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on ne finira pas en plan cul** » répondit-il.

« **Comment peux-tu en être certain ?** »

« **Parce que je ne veux pas que t'avoir dans mon lit. Je veux rester avec toi et partager d'autre chose que du sexe** » avoua-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux. « **Au pire, je voudrais te faire l'amour.** » Il redémarra la voiture. Elle sourit tendrement.

« **Je vois…** »

« **Et puis j'ai 29 ans donc ça passe.** » Elle éclata de rire.

« **Effectivement, tu es reçu.** » Elle sentait qu'avec lui, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme avant. Etait-ce son âge ou lui, tout simplement ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle n'était pas prête de le laisser filer. Elle n'allait pas retourner voir les autres d'aussi tôt, elle en était assurée. Finalement, elle était contente que ses exs l'aient dégoûtée, grâce à eux, elle avait pu le rencontrer lui…

 **So I'm never going back**  
Donc je ne vais jamais revenir  
 **Don't know, don't know, don't know**  
Ne savent pas, ne savent pas, ne savent pas  
 **No, I'm never going back**  
Non je ne vais jamais revenir  
 **Don't know how to touch me**  
Ne savent pas comment me toucher  
 **Don't know how to love me good**  
Ne savent pas comment bien m'aimer  
 **So I'm never going back**  
Donc je ne vais jamais revenir  
 **No, I'm never going back**  
Non je ne vais jamais revenir

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon ? Alors ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si je ferais d'autre OS avec des musiques comme ça...**

 **Ah, petit point (parce que j'aime bien me plaindre) je me suis fait super chier pour la mise en page parce que ce site ne le prenais pas bien... J'ai dû tout refaire ahlala...**


End file.
